The Death of The Moon Priness
by Lil bee 04
Summary: The Death of The Moon Priness. Queen breyl comes back and she got saior moon where she wonts her is this the end of sailor moon or will she live?
1. Default Chapter

The Death of The Moon Priness  
  
Sailor Moon this is the end for you. No! Iam going to kill you once and for all and the world will be mine. Queen Beryl grabs Sailor moon arm . Let me go! Never ! Now its time for you to die! Sailor Moon trys to pull away but shes too week and she no match for Super Queen Beryl . Sit still this wont take long i brought this all the way form hell just for you its called the juice of death even gods can't drink this. Queen Beryl has a smile on her face . Now its time to die. Queen Beryl summand's one of her demons to open Sailor Moon mouth . I need you to keep that big mouth of hers open for me if you fail me then you will die as well . The demon opens sailor moon mouth. No Help. No one can help you. Queen Beryl lets out an evial laugh. Sailor Moon starts to cry . Shhh it won't take long befor you know it your'll be with your mother. Sailor Moon trys to fight the demo off but its too strong for her. Stop that the demon slaps her in her face and Sailor Moon face turns red. All she can do is lay their and pray and hope that her scouts make it in time to help her .  
  
Fire soul ! I hope we make it in time . ya who knows what that witch is doing to Sailor Moon. Supreme Thunder ! Theirs too many demos one of us are goine to stay so the rest of us can go help Sailor Moon . The outer scouts came to help the sailor scouts. Ok you all go a head and help the priness and we will take care of these thangs. the Sailor Scouts thank the outher scouts and to to help Sailor Moon .  
  
Queen Beryl rubbing sailor moons face . It's all comeing to an end. Then I will rule. Queen Beryl has an cold look in her eyes . After all those years of buring in hell I never thought this day would come I thought you won. Queen Beryl slaps Sailor Moon . but you dident I won and now theirs nothing you can do.Sailor Moon says to Queen Beryl . you may kill me but iam going to still live on as for you, you'll be a loney old hang with no one with a dead cold world like the hell you where in so go ahead and kill me ! What !  
  
Queen Beryl has a mad look ,She takes her dager and stabs Sailor Moon in the hart sailor moon life flash before her eyes. What a life ........... A cold brezze fills the room. Queen Beryl I.... I... did it i killed her I killed Sailor Moon When the sailor scouts arive they find sailor moon dead . No!!!!!!! it cant be happening its a bad dream Sailor Moon wake up sailor moon!!! All the sailor scouts are crying. Ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha Queen Beryl steps out the shadow she's gone like you all will be soon . Super Death ! A big blat of darck light shoots from the room. Queen Beryl killed every thang on the eart except her self . Now Queen Beryl has the world and she finds out its not all she thought it would be 


	2. Sailor Angle

Sailor Moon In Death Of The Moon Priness  
  
A voice call's out. Sailor Moon...... Sailor Moon........ Sailor moon opens her eyes. Their full of tears. Yes who is it? Sailor moon why do you cry? Sailor Moon who is this? Its not important who iam? I need your help. I cant help any one i all ready faild once why do it twice? No Sailor Moon you did not fail. What Iam dead every ones dead! Yes but how could you have killed a demon from hell? I... Iam Sailor Moon! Yes you are. You where week and you need to rest so you got your rest now its time for you to go back and take back the eart and find your true power. My true power? Sailor moon looks coufuse. I all ways have had my power . No this is your true form and power your the strongest scout. Sailor Moon looks up. Where are you. Every weare. How? Iam a spirt i can take a form to help you. The spirt takes the form of a cat. You look like my cat Luna. Sailor moon starts to think about the pain that Luna and the others went therw when she died and starts to cry. Iam sorry I just .. what? Sailor Moon starts to talk but she holds back. Now do you wont to know your true power. yes what is it? When I tell you this you will never be able to go back as your old self just to let you know. Sailor Moon looks scard. I do any thang to kick Queen Briyl ass! The sprit tells her to Yell Angel of the Moon super star. Ok Angel of the Moon super star power! Sailor moon turns in to a angle she has gold wings on her back a crust moon on her head that shines like the sun and her sailor suit but its gold and silver with blue tips. Wo iam an. yes your an angle.Cool! now Sailor Moon iam going to make a portal to your old world you must kill queen brail so ever one who died can come back and so you can get back your scouts. she kept every ones soul and made her own hell. Sailor Moon looks sad. I wont fail iam boing to bring back her head. The spirt opens the portal. Now go sailor moon go! Sailor moon goses.  
  
Will she make it back who knows so keep on reading and tell me if you like the story so far so i can keep up with it or Sailor Moon is done for. If i dont write a good ending its up to you. bye bye for now and I hope ya enjoy it as much as I like to write it. by your boy lil bee dubble E ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
